1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a continuous casting mold. The mold includes two long side walls which are arranged opposite each other on support frames. For the purpose of adjusting the width of the mold, short side walls which can be moved toward each other are tightly clamped between the long side walls. Mechanical clamping elements are provided for clamping the short side walls between the long side walls. The mechanical clamping elements are in operative connection with hydraulic piston-cylinder units.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a patent application which has not yet been published, a continuous steel casting mold of the above-mentioned type is described in which the mechanical clamping elements for clamping the short side walls between the long side walls are compression springs whose clamping forces can be adjusted by means of hydraulic cylinders which are arranged in parallel. The clamping forces generated by the compression springs are designed increased in accordance with the contact force required for adjusting the short side walls and the hydraulic compression cylinders can be operated so as to reduce the contact force. In addition, only one of the two support frames to which the long side walls are fastened is arranged so as to be adjustable in the continuous casting mold. This construction of the continuous steel casting mold makes possible in a simple manner an exact adjustment of the contact forces and an increased operational safety from opening of the long side walls during casting. The long side walls are usually arranged parallel to each in order to keep as small as possible the adjustment distance of one of the support frames.